


the stars sure are nice

by DAVEED SWAGGERSON (ohlordisthatdavidswaggerson)



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Projecting onto Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Phil's there too, Platonic Soulmates, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), awkward techno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlordisthatdavidswaggerson/pseuds/DAVEED%20SWAGGERSON
Summary: Ranboo has bad dreams while living with Techno. Phil and Techno make sure he's okay, and happy family things :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to edit and critique me to the depths of hell, do it. comment, say anything, I will let you teach me to write. 
> 
> no beta read we die like men.

A scream rang out in the vast plain. Shocks vibrated through the ground. Alas, the young boy stayed asleep, seemingly indifferent to the ghastly noise that had escaped him. But they were not. 

Techno shot up, nerves frayed and sweating. He turned over to the other side of the room, where Phil sat up. 

“Did you hear that?” Techno whispered, not that it helped, as another howl echoed through the night. He could make out wings spreading in the shadows and groaned as Phil twirled out of bed and landed next to him. 

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure that our friend Ranboo is getting murdered.” Phil murmured, smiling playfully, but Techno could tell that some underlying concern was being concealed. Techno tore the sheets off of him, sighing when the heat faded away from him, and blinked, then hit his hand on the side table, feeling around for the glasses.

“Aha” He shoved them on and stood up next to the winged bloke.

“Uh, does this mean that were checking on the murderer?” Phil asked, putting on his shoes. Techno looked at him, blankly staring till Phil looked over at him and laughed. Techno slipped on his boots and laced them as Phil climbed down the ladder. 

“Techno hurry!” Phil chuckled. Techno rolled his eyes, putting on a roughly 15 pound cape on, along with jewelry, because fashion, chat. “TECHNOO,” 

“PHIL I NEED TO FIX MY HAIR” He yelled, as he quickly put it into a bun, and jumped into the ladder’s hole, grabbing onto a rung before hitting the wall. “Godly” He breathed, monotonous as ever, even with a smile on his face. Phil grabbed his hood and dragged him outside. Techno felt guilty for spending five minutes on his hair while there was a youth in peril. He grumbled and jumped over the porch, leaving a Phil in confusion. 

He ran to the poorly insulated hut in a very cautioned fashion, and huffed as Phil flew over him, landing on the roof over Ranboos head. Techno looked into the little hut, and smiled the gangly mess bunched onto a makeshift mattress, with at least five sheets on top of him. Phil pat him on the shoulder, a chuckle escaping him as Techno pushed his hand off. 

“You warming up to Ranboo?” Phil asked. Techno shot him a glare and shook his head when Phil laughed. But it broke when a tearful whimper cut through the silence of the night again, and Techno jumped over the gate, sitting next to Ranboo’s unconscious form. 

His breath caught, and he frowned. 

“Phil, he’s crying.” He leaned forward and wiped a tear off, an act of unreasonable impulse, and quickly tore away when he realized what he was doing. Where he touched, he expected to just see tear streaks- but what he saw was different. Ranboo was bleeding. Tear shaped scratches grazed his cheeks, and when he squeezed out a few more tears. Phil finally said something. 

“He’s half enderman- tears hurt him.” Techno turned around to look at the older man and then turned back to gaze at Ranboo. This hurt. Ranboo couldn’t cry because if he did, he’d hurt more. It was an endless cycle.

A sniff, a cry, and a halfhearted whisper went through him. “guys?” 

Techno quickly turned his head to the source and saw a confused Ranboo looking at him and Phil. A sound escaped him, an embarrassed grumble that Phil would undeniably make fun of later. “Yeah- huh, hey we were just” He turned to Phil for help. 

“We heard you yelling and came over to see what was happening” Damn. Phil really didn’t hold back. Techno grimaced at Ranboo, who slowly gathered his bearings and sat up.

“Oh” HE said, frowning at Techno “I’m sorry for waking you” Techno shook his head, muttering a small ‘ts fine. Ranboo shivered and rubbed at his face, flinching when skin hit blood. Techno and Phil stilled, waiting for a signal to leave, help, or stay. Ranboo sniffled “Was I, crying?” 

Phil stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, wings making a small dome of heat, bitter cold cast away. Human installation. “Yeah, you we’re. Don’t worry though, Techno here cried over potatoes once, we dont judge” Techno cast a betrayed, yet monotonous look to him, and Ranboo laughed. 

“Phil, I trusted you.” He whispered, mock shocked, because apparently Ranboo found this funny. 

“Tough love, buddy. Tough love” Phil laughed, and at that moment, with Phil laughing, Ranboo smiling, and the warmth of everything, Techno smiled. Not the tiny little smirk he sported when he finished his house, not the grin he had when Ranboo gave him his axe. A full smile. 

Phil noticed first, a surprised brief flicker in his eye, before softening up and mentally saved this image in his head, his son, smiling, him happy, and this new fellow, who he decided he liked. If he wanted to, he’d take him as his own. 

Ranboo caught on soon after. Glancing upon the warrior upon him softened by the situation and smiling because of him. Ranboo chuckled and stretched, a thin “You have a nice smile Techno” 

Techno faltered, and a guilty look crossed Ranboos face. “I’m sorry, w-“ 

“Ah nah, you’re just sayin’ that. I never smile for a reason” He said voice grating more because of attention. “You guys smile because it fits, what’s a war pig like me doing flashing these pearls?” 

Ranboo creased his eyebrows and looked at Phil, who shrugged. “Techno, If you say one more thing smile phobic, I will do something I regret.” Intrigued, Techno raised an eyebrow. Last time someone said that he killed their cow. He was going to smile. He was. For the lols.

He smiled. 

Ranboo fucking launched himself at him, and when Techno braced himself for a hidden weapon, or hateful words, all he got was an 8’5 pile of bone, arms wrapping around him and a laughing Phil. 

“Ran- w” 

“Let it happen”

So Techno sat there, as two overly emotional men got comfortable with hugging him, and allowed himself, just this once, to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dawn. They had decided to split their ways as Techno coughed awkwardly and pointed to his house. Ranboo had laughed and shooed him away, as Phil got up and pet Ranboos head affectionately. Exhausted, Techno had fallen straight to sleep as they made their way to the beds. Philza knew more than enough that this was a night he would treasure, even if he'd tried to hide it. 

-pov ranboo centric-

As the sun grazed the frosted cheeks of an enderboy, his eyes fluttered while slowly awakening. It was cold, but not as such as the night. He yawned, and sniffed as he stood up, feet hitting the cold floor. Ranboo shivered, and looked out into the tundra before him. The snow had been disturbed, either Phil had checked on him or a zombie was inspecting him, but he was just glad he was still here. Shaking his head, wishing for a moment of heat, he grabbed the crafting table easily, plopping it to another space, and jumped into his comfort room. 

Sweet relief, he'd whispered. The comfort room held heat in, and was like a sauna against the winter's winds. A little bird chirped next to him, and a slow grin formed on his face. Even though he couldn't remember last night, something about the sheer happiness that the bird radiated made him so, remember the word, nostalgic.   
Something had happened, like the snow being slightly disturbed when he woke up. He couldn’t remember, good riddance. Enderman meowed with a slight curl to her w, and Ranboo grinned. Quickly, he grabbed all the pet food he could; pouring some carrots and celery for the rabbits, seeds for his birds, and a slab of meat for the doggo.  
Sighing, he sat on the floor, ran hand through his hair, and listened to the outside from his little cavern, such as a mouse peeking his head out of a wall, grasping for straws which he couldn't fully understand.   
Light chittering and noises miscellaneous calmed him from any anxiety forming in his weak head, and s smile, so innocent, rested upon his face. He had built this little item for this exact purpose, and it had not let him down. The netherack walls were spongy, but firm anought to feel supportive, trapping all the heat in the room, and soaking up the cold, pushing it back out.   
Claws wrapped around his shoulder, and slower then usuall, he looked over. No panic had risen, as a soft chirp rang out. “Hey girlie.” He had said, almost as soft as cotton.   
The bird chirped again, and Ranboo snorted “I feel like a Disney princess” the bird waddled alond his shoulders and upper arms, making a figure eight pattern around him.   
Five minutes have passed, and Ranboo was being gently lulled to sleep by the relentless pattern, and closed his eyes. A few more minutes couldnt hurt, right? Slowly, his concious faded, and before he completely passed out, a soft little noise echoed. It sounded like a sigh. Ranboo didnt have the energy to investigate, and sighed, as an invisible barrier of heat wrapped around him further. 

Techno

“Phil do you think Ranboo’s fine? He use’’ly bothers us by now” Techno said, cleaning out a bottle, previously filled with blaze powder and spider eyes, in a vat attempt for a quick potion.   
“He might just be sleeping in” Phil said, peeking over his wings at him, subtle questioning written on his face. Techno snorted, and shook his head “Don’ look at me that way, it was just a question.” Amused, Philcrossed his arms and turned around. Staring at the 6’4 mass of pink. Techno ignored him. Phil raised an eyebrow.   
Techno pursed his lips and looked away. Damn that man. “He’s jus’ late for the annoying appointment” Phil guffawed, and walked up to Techno, patting him on the back as he walked out.  
“I’ll go wake him up for you mate.” Phil said, closing the door behind him, before Techno could protest. He sighed and looked up at the silence, regretting letting Phil stay with him. He was amazing, that was a given, but he adopted every traumatized child and made Techno bear with him. Hell, look at him. A literal street fighter scooped up and pushed into a domestic life of murder and snow. That only supported his case. Now he was going out of his way for him, tallying up his ‘owe’ count, and being all fatherly.   
He was broken out of thought by a creak. Philza went inside, holding open the door for the still groggy with sleep hybrid, and smiling when he politely thanked him. Techno stiffened.   
“Hi Ranboo” He said, smiling, but had a sneaky suspicion that it just looked like a grimace. Ranboo widened his eyes, looking back at Phil for a second before waving at Techno.   
“Hel- hi sir, I- I mean Techno.” Ranboo made a little ender noise. “Sorry mister- Oh my god what do I call you?” He asked, with way too much anxiety for this situation. It made Techno feel better for his own social anxiety.   
“You had it right the second time. Just call me Techno. Everything else makes me feel as old as that pile o’ bones behind you.” Ranboo looked behind him, seemingly forgetting Phil was there, and made a little noise, almost a laugh. He then looked immensley guilty.   
“I'm sorry Mr. Minecraft! Techno was funny-” He looked back at Techno, “Are you sure you want me to call you Techno? That seems too casual.” He spiraled more. Techno was holding back a smile. This was really funny. Even if he felt bad about it. Ranboo continued, much to his entertainment. ‘Not that i dont want to be casual, I’ll just stick wi-”   
Phil cut him off. “Ranboo, you’re doing it again. Techno.” He looked at him with sternness. “Tell him to stop when he gets like this.” Ranboo looked down, making himself look tiny. Techno nodded.


End file.
